Jackie Jackson
Sigmund "Jackie" Esco Jackson (born May 4, 1951) is an American singer and songwriter best known as a founding member of The Jackson 5. He is the second eldest child of the Jackson family of musicians. Early life Jackson was born to Joseph "Joe" Walter Jackson and Katherine Esther (nee Scruse) in Gary, Indiana, on May 4, 1951. He is the second eldest of his siblings. He has one older sister, Rebbie Jackson, six younger brothers, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, Brandon, Michael and Randy, and two younger sisters, LaToya and Janet. Nicknamed Jackie by his grandfather, taken from Jackson Boy, he came from a black working-class family. In 1964, Jackie's father, Joseph, formed the Jackson Brothers singing group, which included Jackie and his brothers Tito and Jermaine. The group included younger brothers Marlon and Michael playing assorted percussive instruments. By 1966, Joseph made Michael the lead singer and within two years, they emerged professionally under the name the Jackson Five, which was later altered to a numeral 5 after signing with Motown in 1969. Prior to the group signing with Motown, Jackson wanted to pursue a career in professional baseball. Career Jackson performed with a high tenor singing voice. He added brief lead parts in some of the Jackson 5's hit singles, including "I Want You Back" and "ABC". In 1973, he released a solo album that failed to chart. After the Jackson 5 became the Jacksons after leaving Motown for CBS Records in 1976, Jackson's role as a vocalist and songwriter increased. He added a lead vocal alongside brother Michael on their Top 10 Epic single, "Enjoy Yourself, and also added composition on six of the group's albums with Epic. Jackson's voice changed to a lower tenor vocal style during the Epic years. One of Jackson's most successful compositions was co-writing with Michael, "Can You Feel It", which became an international hit in 1981. Jackson began performing more lead vocals as Michael pursued a successful solo career. On their 1984 album, Victory, Jackie performed lead on the song "Wait", while writing the single "Torture". Notably before the start of the Victory Tour in 1984, he suffered what was officially described as a knee injury incurred during rehearsals. However, a former companion of Jermaine Jackson's, Margaret Maldonado, wrote in her 1995 book Jackson Family Values that Jackson was injured in an automobile accident, a cause of his then wife Enid Jackson running over him with her car, after catching him with choreographer and then-Laker Girl Paula Abdul. Jackson recovered well enough to perform on the last leg of shows in December 1984 in Los Angeles, where Michael announced he was leaving the group. In early 1985, Marlon Jackson joined Michael in leaving the group as well. Jackie, Tito and Randy became session musicians, vocalists and producers during this time. In 1987, Jackie, Randy, Tito and Jermaine reformed as the Jacksons and recorded "Time Out for the Burglar", the theme song for the film Burglar. The single was a minor R&B hit in the US but had more success in Belgium where it peaked in the Top 40 at #17 for two consecutive weeks. The Jacksons also contributed backing vocals to the Tito-produced title track of Tramaine Hawkins' 1987 album Freedom. In late 1988, the Jacksons set out to record their final Epic album, 2300 Jackson Street, which included Jackie and Jermaine splitting leads on most of the songs. 2300 Jackson Street failed to chart successfully despite the Randy and Jermaine-led "Nothin' (That Compares 2 U)". Randy did not participate in much of the album's promotion as he was working on his solo project leaving Jackie, Tito and Jermaine to promote the album mostly overseas. Afterwards, the group was dropped from the label and each brother went into solo projects. Jackson signed with Polydor and released his first solo album in 16 years, Be the One, in late 1989. The album was a minor hit, charting at #89 on the R&B charts. The first single, "Stay", was a Top 40 R&B hit while, second single "Cruzin'" was a moderate success. In 2001, after years out of the limelight, Jackie, along with his other brothers, returned to the mainstream in a reunion performance with Michael during his 35th-anniversary special at Madison Square Garden. Recent Years Currently residing in Las Vegas, Jackson at one time ran two record companies, Jesco Records and Futurist Entertainment. His son, Sigmund, Jr., known by the name of DEALZ, released a mixtape off Jesco in 2007. In 2009, he, Tito, Jermaine and Marlon starred in their brief reality series, The Jacksons: A Family Dynasty. In 2012, the quartet began their first tour since the end of the Victory Tour in 1984. The four brothers continue to tour, currently planning to perform a series of shows at the Las Vegas casino circuit. Personal Life Jackson has been married three times. He married his first wife, Enid Adren Spann in November 1974 after a 5-year courtship. It was a tumultuous marriage due to Jackson's infidelity and volatile behaviour. They separated in 1984 and Enid filed for divorce, but they reconciled in 1985. In January 1986, Enid filed for divorce for the final time. She received a restraining order against Jackson after she charged that he was physically abusive. Enid died from a brain aneurysm in 1997. They had two children: Sigmund “Siggy” Esco Jackson Jr. and Brandi Jackson. He has one grandson, Jared Esco Jackson and two granddaughters, Kai-Ari Jackson and Skyy Okhi Enid Jackson. In 1980s, Jackson was the subject of media coverage when he had an affair with pop star Paula Abdul. In 2001, Jackson married his second wife, Victoria Triggs. They later divorced. Jackson married his third wife, Emily Besselink, in 2012. Together they have twin boys: Jaylen Milan Jackson and River T Jackson. Discography See Also: The Jackson 5 Discography Albums Singles As Main Artist As a Featured Artist Family Parents *Joe Jackson (Father) – died June 27, 2018 *Katherine Jackson (Mother) Siblings *Rebbie Jackson *Tito Jackson *Jermaine Jackson *LaToya Jackson *Marlon Jackson *Brandon Jackson – died March 12, 1957 *Michael Jackson – died June 25, 2009 *Randy Jackson *Janet Jackson *Joh’Vonnie Jackson (Half-Sister; from father) Wives and Partners *Enid Spann (Ex-Wife; 1974-1987) – died December 20, 1997 *Victoria Triggs (Ex-Wife; 2001-2007) *Emily Basselink (Wife; 2012-present) Children *Sigmund "Siggy" Esco Jackson Jr. (Son; born June 29, 1977) – with Enid *Brandi Jackson (Daughter; born February 6, 1982) – with Enid *Jaylen Milan Jackson (Son; born December 31, 2013) – with Emily *River T Jackson (Son; born December 31, 2013) – with Emily Grandchildren *Jared Esco Jackson (Grandson; from Siggy) *Kai-Ari Jackson (Granddaughter; from Siggy) *Skyy Okhi Enid Jackson (Granddaughter; from Siggy Category:Jackie Jackson Category:Second Generation